


Twilight

by Yuotaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Im not sure who my character is going to end up with, have fun guys, im bad at making tags, maybe Gakushuu, maybe Karma, maybe Nagisa, please enjoy, please leave recommendations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuotaku/pseuds/Yuotaku
Summary: Hey, everyone!I'm getting into Assassination Classroom fanfics, so I decided I'd try my hand at one myself! Feel free to leave kudos and comment! Please subscribe to continue reading future updates!-Yuotaku-
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I'm getting into Assassination Classroom fanfics, so I decided I'd try my hand at one myself! Feel free to leave kudos and comment! Please subscribe to continue reading future updates!
> 
> -Yuotaku-

“The E Class?” Hanako Sakuragi stared at Principal Asano. “Were my grades really that bad?” She tilted her head, ever the innocent-looking girl.

The principal smiled slightly. “Your grades are fine, Sakuragi. However, you have defended an E Class student named Nagisa Shiota multiple times against an A Class student, and this cannot be tolerated. Do you have any other questions?”

Sakuragi shook her head and smiled brightly. “No, sir!”

“Alright. Now go collect your belongings and head over to the E Class building. Your new classmates and teacher should already be there.”

Sakuragi stood up and grinned. “Yes, sir!” She skipped out of the room.

Principal Asano mused, “Hanako Sakuragi…..there’s something different about that girl.”  _ She could be dangerous. I’ll have Kayano keep an eye on her. _

… 

Sakuragi knocked on the door. A ‘come in’ resounded from the inside. Slowly, Sakuragi opened the door.

“Hello!” She smiled brightly. “I’m a new student here, and I hope we can all get along! My name’s Hanako Sakuragi!” Then she noticed this….yellow, octopus  _ thing  _ that looked like it was the teacher.

She sweatdropped. “Ummmm….what is that?”

“My name’s Koro-sensei, and I’m your teacher,” the octopus explained, green stripes appearing on his face. Sakuragi froze. She muttered something under her breath that made Koro-sensei flinch.

Then Sakuragi’s bright exterior returned, and she clapped her hands. “Could you explain what’s up with Sensei here, then we can continue with whatever lesson you all were doing, ‘kay? I mean, unless you were planning on explaining later?”

A blue-haired boy raised his hand. It was the boy Sakuragi defended, named Nagisa Shiota. “I can explain while you run class.”

Koro-sensei agreed. “Welcome to Class 3-E, Sakuragi! Karasuma and Irina will be joining us later.” Then, he continued the lesson. Sakuragi sat down on an empty desk between Nagisa and a red haired boy.

“Karasuma and Irina?” Sakuragi questioned Nagisa.

The blue-haired boy responded. “Tadaomi Karasuma, our P.E. teacher from the Ministry of Defense, and Irina Jelavic, our English teacher who is an assassin.”

Sakuragi tilted her head. “Why do we need such important people? And why is there an octopus teaching us?”

Sweatdropping, Nagisa replied, “You know how the moon was blown up?”

Sakuragi nodded. “Wait...he did it?!” Sakuragi asked, pointing at the octopus in shock.

The red haired boy answered this time. “Yeah, doesn’t look capable of it, does he?”

“Who are you?” Sakuragi asked curiously.

“Karma Akabane, nice to meet you, blah, blah, blah.” The boy had a leer on his face, making Sakuragi scoot her desk away slightly. “It’s going to be  _ so much fun  _ having you around.”

“...Okay?” Sakuragi’s smile faltered.

“Karma, don’t scare her!” Nagisa said indignantly.

Sakuragi scratched her head. “It’s fine, Nagisa-kun. Could you continue with an explanation?”

“Koro-sensei blew up the moon, and for some reason he wanted to be 3-E’s homeroom teacher. So us students have to try and kill him before the end of the year so he doesn’t do the same to Earth. The reward is 10 billion yen.” Sakuragi’s eyes widened.

“Ummmm...do I have to try and kill him to stay in this school? I mean…..the money would be nice, but I don’t feel comfortable trying to kill someone.” Sakuragi fiddled with her pencil, looking worried.

Nagisa’s eyes softened. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Plus, Karasuma-sensei is teaching us how to fight as well.”

“Thank you for your explanation, Nagisa-kun. I’m glad I’m in the same class as you.” Sakuragi’s smile was radiant.

Nagisa’s cheeks turned pink, and he mumbled, “No problem.” Sakuragi giggled then paid attention to the lesson.

…

The rest of the day passed normally without anything out of the ordinary happening. Sakuragi quickly became friends with much of the class.

While Karma was sitting on a desk drinking juice on the other side of the room from Sakuragi and some girls she was talking with, Nagisa came and stood next to Karma. “What do you think of her? She’s the one who defended me the previous times.”

“I don’t trust her.” Karma said bluntly.

“Why?”

“Her smile is fake, her whole personality really.” Karma frowned, but when Sakuragi saw him and waved, he forced a lazy smile and waved back. Sakuragi turned back to the other girls and continued talking animatedly.

“Don’t do anything crazy, okay?” Nagisa said. “Just because you want to know a truth that may or may not exist….”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Karma sighed, thinking  _ I have a feeling the truth will reveal itself.  _ He smirked.  _ It really is going to be fun. I  _ **_will_ ** _ find out what you’re hiding. _

…

_ Hanako Sakuragi….who is she? _

Koro-sensei sat at his desk, correcting papers, and making a lesson plan for the next day.

Koro-sensei wasn’t often surprised, although being surprised was slowly starting to become a regular thing since his students were starting to get better at assassination attempts. 

Sakuragi hadn’t made a single attempt all day, nor seemed like she was planning one either. She seemed like a bright, cheerful girl who always wanted to lend a helping hand.

But when she first entered, and Koro-sensei addressed her, she said a single word under her breath that made him flinch.

_ “Reaper?” _

How did a student like her, a bright normal girl, know the assassin ‘The Reaper’? And it wasn’t as if he looked the same as before the antimatter experiment. She recognized his voice, so that meant they talked before. 

Koro-sensei let out a breath and laughed. “Aaah, it doesn’t look like she’s out to kill me, so it doesn’t really matter how she knows me! I’ll get her to open up eventually…”

**_“I am a teacher after all.”_ **

…

_ Ring! _

“Hello?” Sakuragi picked up the phone.

**“You’ve gotten a new assignment.”**

“Seriously, taking me out of retirement? This better be good, who is it?”

**“You have to assassinate the creature known as Koro-sensei.”**

Sakuragi laughed. “I’m already in the class the octopus teaches. But I won’t make a move yet. I need to make sure everyone trusts me.”

**“Alright, just make sure you get the bounty. Anyways, why are you so cheerful?”**

“It’s not always easy to switch between personalities, so I’m staying in ‘Bright, Cheerful Sakuragi’ mode as long as possible.”

**“Ah. I should’ve known you of all people weren’t able to be outwardly happy for real.”**

A dark look crossed Sakuragi’s face as she responded. “You know me too well. I don’t even remember the last time I had a genuine smile. Either way, take care of yourself.”

**“You too.”**

_ Click! _


	2. 1: Time for Midterms and Bloodlust

“I transferred at the worst possible tiiiiiime!” Sakuragi groaned dramatically, draping herself over her desk. “Midterms are next week!”

Rio Nakamura laughed. “Were your grades bad, Hanako-chan?”

Pouting, Sakuragi shook her head. “I was in Class A before, but since I defended Nagisa from bullies in other classes, I was transferred. But I’m horrible at studying! I always studied with the Big Five who were in my class, but they won’t help me now!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Both girls jumped as they turned around to see Koro-sensei grinning at them.

He went to the front of the classroom, then split into multiple clones, as many as there were students.

“I’ll help you study to get into the top 50!” The clones grinned and spoke in unison.

“Top 50?!”

“Why do we need to study?” Rio asked.

“Huh?” Koro-sensei and Sakuragi looked confused.

“We’re Class E. The End Class. I know you don’t understand, Hanako-chan, since you haven’t been here long but there’s no point in trying.” Rio had a resigned look on her face.

“But-” Sakuragi was cut off by Maehara. “Besides, if we win the bounty, we don’t need to have good grades.”

“Yeah!” Fuwa agreed. 

“Is that so?” Koro-sensei’s face turned purple with an X mark on it. “You guys aren’t cut out to be assassins, hm…..follow me outside.”

Hesitantly, all of the students followed him outside. “Irina-sensei, do your targets often get killed on the first strike?”

A blond haired woman Sakuragi assumed was Irina Jelavic looked up and shook her head no.

“How about you, Karasuma, when you teach knife skills?” The man, who Sakuragi assumed was Karasuma shook his head as well.

“If the opponent is skilled, the first blow is likely to be dodged.”

“You see? An assassin always needs a second blade in case what they try first doesn’t work. What if someone else kills me? What if I just leave? Then you’d have no money and no future.” Koro-sensei then turned into a tornado, blinding the students with the dust.

Sakuragi felt a flash of fear, subconsciously letting her bloodlust show. Once everything settled down, the field was completely clear, fit to play sports on and everything.

“I weeded and cleared the field,” Koro-sensei announced. “If you guys don’t get into the top 50, I’ll leave.”

Sakuragi let out a sigh of relief. “Are you okay, Hana-chan?” Kayano looked at her.

Sakuragi nodded. “I am, thank you, Kaede-chan.” She let out a shaky smile.

…

Once Koro-sensei turned into a tornado, Karasuma sensed a surge of bloodlust. Suddenly alert, he looked around.  _ That isn’t the octopus… _

Karasuma turned to Irina. She looked just as alert and confused as he was. When the tornado dispersed, he was able to see better and looked around. When his eyes found the students, he zeroed in on a nervous looking girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes.  _ Her? _

The girl looked up and locked eyes with him, the bloodlust disappearing as she did so.  _ Who is she? Oh, Koro-sensei did mention that there was a new student from Class A yesterday. _

Karasuma walked over to Irina. “Did you sense that too?” Karasuma murmured.

Irina nodded. “Did you see who it was?”

Karasuma gestured to the purple haired girl. Irina looked confused. “Isn’t she that cheerful one? How could someone like her-”

Karasuma interrupted. “You know as well as I do how well some people can put on an act. Have you talked to her yet?”

“No I haven’t, so I haven’t gotten close enough to sense if she has the scent of death. Are you planning on talking to her?” 

“Yes, I need to anyway.” Karasuma strolled over to the students while they were filing into the classroom, and stopped the purple haired girl.

“You’re the new student, aren’t you?”

…

“You’re the new student, aren’t you?” Sakuragi looked up at the government agent, 3-E’s P.E. teacher, Tadaomi Karasuma.

_ Not good.  _ She thought.  _ I accidentally let my bloodlust show.  _ Sakuragi let a fake bright smile cross her face. “Yes, sir! I’m Hanako Sakuragi! Do you need something?”

“I’m Tadaomi Karasuma, 3-E’s P.E. teacher. Have you attempted to kill the octopus yet?”

Sakuragi shook her head with a laugh. “No, sorry. I don’t feel comfortable trying to kill someone, especially since he used to be human.”

Karasuma stared at her. “How do you know that?”

Sakuragi froze.  _ Oh.  _ “Uhh...I…..” She started looking panicked, making tears appear at the edge of her eyes. Karasuma flinched.

“Oh, look, you made the poor girl cry.” Irina approached from behind Karasuma. “Let  _ me  _ meet her.”

Sniffling, Sakuragi wiped her eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Irina Jelavic, your English teacher.” Irina took a deep breath, eyes widening slightly. Karasuma looked at her questioningly. Irina gave him a brief nod, the message clear:  _ She has the scent of death. _

Sakuragi smiled widely, her tears gone. “Nice to meet you! I’m Hanako Sakuragi!” Irina froze, then pulled Sakuragi into her chest.

Cheeks pink, Irina turned to Karasuma. “She’s so adorable, can I keep her?”

Karasuma sweatdropped. “No you can’t. And let her go, you’re probably suffocating her.”

Irina released Sakuragi. “Go to class now, honey.” She patted the younger girl on the head. Sakuragi grinned.

“Okay, will you eat lunch with me later, Irina-sensei?” Sakuragi asked. She seemed to be sparkling.

Touched, Irina nodded mutely. “You can come too if you want, Karasuma-sensei!” Sakuragi looked at the man in question, who shook his head.

“I’m often working during lunch break.”

“When are you not working?” Irina mumbled under her breath. Karasuma shot her a glare.

“Anyway, goodbye for now!” Sakuragi waved, and skipped into the classroom.

…

“Do you think she’s an assassin?” Karasuma asked as he paced.

“She does have the scent of death…..but it’s possible that she had a traumatic experience and that gave her the scent of death as well as the large amount of bloodlust.” Irina furrowed her brow.

“What I don’t understand is why she’s hiding it. This is the Assassination Classroom, the whole point is for the class to assassinate. And to have so much bloodlust without changing her personality means she carefully crafted this persona. It’s entirely possible everything about Hanako Sakuragi is fake.”

“We’ll have to be careful,” Karasuma said.

_ I really hope it’s not fake.  _ Irina thought.  _ I like that kid. _

…

Now it was the day of the midterms. The Class E students were taking the test in the main school building.

The teacher overseeing them was tapping his fingers on the desk. Sakuragi gritted her teeth.  _ Does he really have to do that? _

She tried to ignore the tapping and focused on her test.  _ History is probably the hardest subject, so it’s a good thing I have it first. _

_ HUH? WHY DO I HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT AUTHORS ON A HISTORY TEST? Something about Yukichi Fukuzawa…. _

Sakuragi remembered what Koro-sensei said.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_ “The hardest subject of yours is History, isn’t it?” Sakuragi looked up and saw a double of Koro-sensei wearing a headband that said ‘History’ on it. _

_ Sakuragi looked down. “Yeah….all those dates and people are confusing.” _

_ Koro-sensei put a tentacle on Sakuragi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it! So, see, the way to remember these is…….” _

_ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ _

Remembering the advice Koro-sensei gave her, Sakuragi delved into the test with laser-focus.

She breezed through the rest of the tests easily, and turned her paper in. She was frowning as she walked out of the room.  _ Those questions seemed different….did the principal change them? _

Later, when everyone found out their scores, the mood was subdued. Koro-sensei was moping in a corner. “I’ve failed you all….” he said dramatically. “I can’t face you.”

Suddenly, a knife was thrown at the back of the octopus’s head. He dodged and saw Karma staring at him with a mocking grin on his face. “You sure, teach? If you don’t look at us, you can’t see us coming to kill you.”

“Karma!” Koro-sensei said, wounded. “I am very depressed now-”

Sakuragi got up from her seat and walked over next to Karma. They both placed their tests results on the desk. Koro-sensei looked at them and gasped. “Huh?!”

“What is it?!” Sugino asked.

“What was the score?!” Kayano chimed in.

_ Akabane, Karma. Ranked 4th in Year 3. _

_ Sakuragi, Hanako. Ranked 1st with Asano, Gakushuu in Year 3.  _

“WHAT?!” The class erupted into loud chatter, gathering around the two highest achieving students.

“Karma got a 100 in math, no way!” Isogai exclaimed.

“Sakuragi-chan got a 100 in every subject!” Nagisa peered at Sakuragi’s score.

Sakuragi rubbed the back of her head, blushing. “I wasn’t sure how well I was going to do since I didn’t study with some of my old classmates this time, but thanks to Koro-sensei’s teaching, I managed to score well even in the subjects I struggle with occasionally.”

Rio let out a breath. “That’s a former Class A student for you. Nice, Hanako-chan!” She wrapped an arm around Sakuragi’s shoulders, grinning.

Meanwhile, Karma had a large smirk on his face. “You taught more than you had to for me.” He addressed Koro-sensei. “So I could still handle the questions even if they changed their scope.”

“Either way, I’m not leaving this class.” Karma tossed a knife up in the air and caught it.

“Me neither!” Sakuragi smiled a closed eye smile, seeming like she was sparkling. “You guys are too nice for me to just leave!” All the girls immediately hugged her.

“You’re so cute!” Yada exclaimed.

“We love you too, Hana-chan!” Kayano agreed.

“Assassination is way more fun than listening to some boring old teacher. Anyway…” Karma leered. “Are you going to use this as an excuse to leave? Are you…. _ scared? _ ”

The students’ eyes widened, then exchanged amused looks with each other. Maehara spoke up. “Oh, you were just scared, sir? You should’ve told us.”

“Yeah, should’ve just said, ‘I’m scared, I’m going to run away.’” Sugino teased. Koro-sensei turned bright red, waving his tentacles around.

“I’m not scared! We’re going to take revenge twofold in finals!” Koro-sensei shouted. Everyone started laughing.

Flustered, Koro-sensei said, “This isn’t a laughing matter, honestly!”

The students’ laughter only increased.

Hurriedly, Koro-sensei said, “Repeat after me! Class E-fight!”

“Fight!”

“Louder!”

“FIGHT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think someone's going to find out what Hanako Sakuragi is really like?


End file.
